Everything Has Changed
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: Logan has a surprise at breakfast for Camille. One-shot. Very Fluffy. Seriously. You might vomit rainbows. Logan/Camille Enjoy! :)


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been ages since I've posted but here's a little Lomille fic for you to read! =D **

**By the way, if I were to start writing one of my stories again, would you guys rather read "Pink Bubblegum and Rock & Roll." or "If My Heart Was a House."? Thanks! :) xo Lauren**

**P.S You guys should listen to this song while reading! It's "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. :D**

**UPDATE: Someone wrote me and called me out on it, so I have to remove the lyrics.**

**Logan's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, I felt a radiating heat over me. Almost like, someone was there. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked beside me. Beautiful green eyes came peering back at me, the eyes of a certain curly-haired brunette.

"Morning, handsome." Camille said, with a smile.

"Morning, beautiful." I replied, returning the smile.

"Breakfast?" she asked, getting up.

"Better." I replied before hopping out of the bed and propping my arms behind me like a superhero and exclaiming;

"Super-magical-super-party-breakfast!"

Camille giggled and said;

"That sounds like something James and Carlos would say!"

"But it sounds pretty fantastic, doesn't it?"

"It does."

I helped her off the bed and we went to the kitchen to see what Mama Knight was making.

"Morning, kids!" Mrs. Knight greeted.

"Morning!" Camille replied.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Eggs and pancakes."

Camille took a seat at the counter.

"That sounds good. But, what makes it a 'super-magical-super-party-breakfast?'" Camille asked.

"This…" I replied.

I took out a scrapbook and laid it on the counter in front of her. I gave her a nod.

Camille opened the very sparkly and gem-covered scrapbook (…thanks Carlos) and saw a picture of us together.

"Hey, this is from when we first started dating…" Camille stated.

"Sure is." I replied.

"And there's plenty more where that came from."

Camille gave me a look and, I nodded with approval.

She turned the page and saw an empty spot with a bit of song lyrics beside it.

"What's this?" Camille asked.

"A spot for today's picture, with some Taylor Swift lyrics." I replied.

"You realize she has a bad track record for this kinda thing, right?" Camille asked, laughing.

"Haha. Very funny." I replied, and then smirked.

"But, the lyrics are really relevant to when we first met." I stated.

"Hmm…" Camille looked at the book:

**(USED TO HAVE LYRICS HERE)**

"Hey…you're right." Camille said, and smiled.

I smiled back.

We both sat there for seconds until Mama Knight broke the silence.

"How about I take the picture for you guys today?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, and smirked at Camille.

"Let's do it." Camille replied, and winked.

"Go sit beside her, Logan." Mama Knight said.

"Ohh-kay." I replied.

I sat beside her at the counter and put my arm around her. I handed Mrs. Knight my phone and we both got into place and smiled.

A flash went off and a camera sound was made.

I reached my hand out to take my phone back.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast! I want you guys to take another one." Mrs. Knight stated.

We both posed again.

"Wait." Mrs. Knight said.

"Kiss her."

It was strange. But, we happily obliged.

I kissed Camille.

It was sweet. We were frozen in the memory of when we first met.

The camera went off again.

We suddenly pulled away, looking into each-other's eyes.

We stared for a few seconds. Then, I pulled away awkwardly, and took my phone from Mama Knight.

"Uh… thanks!" I told her.

Camille and I quickly looked at the pictures.

"Mrs. Knight was right. This one's perfect." Camille smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Both the photos found their way into the scrapbook.

I checked back in it later.

Camille had drawn a big heart around the second one and wrote "Love ya, Logie! :D" on the page.

I'm so blessed to have met her.

**(again...le past lyrics. xP)**

**A/N: If you need to go to the dentist, due to all the sweetness in this story, don't send me the bill! xD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
